Roger McKenzie
is an American comic book writer best known for his work on Daredevil with Frank Miller. Biography McKenzie's first comics work was a seven page short story title "Ground Round" in Vampirella #50 (April 1976) published by Warren Publishing.Roger McKenzie at the Grand Comics Database He wrote stories for Warren's black and white magazine titles Creepy, Eerie, and Vampirella from 1976–1982. He worked for DC Comics as well, creating the western character Cinnamon and several stories for the company's horror titles. McKenzie and Frank Miller's first collaboration was on a two-page story entitled "Slowly, painfully, you dig your way from the cold, choking debris..." published in DC Comics' Weird War Tales #68 (October 1978). McKenzie became the writer on Marvel Comics' Daredevil with issue #151 (March 1978), and gave the series a dark tone reminiscent of his horror writings. Miller joined McKenzie on the series starting with #158 (May 1979). After issue #166, he was fired by editor Dennis O'Neil so Miller could write the series. Other Marvel Comics titles McKenzie contributed to include Battlestar Galactica (1979–1980) and Captain America (1978–1980). McKenzie and artist Don Perlin developed the idea of Captain America running for the office of President of the United States. Marvel originally rejected the idea but it would be used later by Roger Stern and John Byrne in Captain America #250 (October 1980).[http://www.comics.org/issue/34763/ Captain America #250] at the Grand Comics Database McKenzie and Perlin received credit for the idea on the letters page at Stern's insistence. McKenzie and Perlin would also receive credit in the follow-up story in What If? #26 (April 1981). McKenzie has written for a variety of independent publishers such as Pacific Comics, Comico Comics, Pied Piper Comics, and Eclipse Comics. | ProfessionalHistory = Bibliography DC Comics * Batman #325 (1980) * Black Lightning #11 (The Ray backup story) (1978) * Cancelled Comic Cavalcade #1 (1978) * Doorway to Nightmare #3 (1978) * House of Mystery #259, 299 (1978–1981) * House of Secrets #151 (1978) * Men of War #5-11 (Gravedigger)(1978) * The Unexpected #187, 191 (1978–1979) * Weird War Tales #61-64, 68 (1978) * Weird Western Tales #48-49 (Cinnamon) (1978) * Welcome Back, Kotter #9 (1978) Marvel Comics * Battlestar Galactica #1-7, 11-16 (1979–1980) * Captain America #226-237, 243-245, 250 (1978–1980) * Captain Marvel #57 (1978) * Daredevil #151-161, 163-166, 183 (1978–1980,1982) * Epic Illustrated #6, 10 (1981–1982) * Ghost Rider #28-34 (1978–1979) * [[:wikipedia:Iron Man| #159 (1982) * Marvel Super Special #8 (Battlestar Galactica) (1978) * Marvel Fanfare #1-2, 5, 14-15, 18, 22-23, 32 (1982–1987) * Marvel Team-Up #98, 104 (1980–1981) * The Spectacular Spider-Man #124 (1987) * Tomb of Dracula (black and white magazine) #4-5 (1980) * What If? #26 (1981) Pacific Comics * Sun Runners #1-3 (1984) Warren Publishing * Creepy #81, 84-87, 89-90, 92-95, 99, 104-105, 114-115, 120, 122, 124-125, 127, 129, 132, 134, 140 (1976–1982) * Eerie #81, 83, 85, 87, 90, 92, 96, 102 (1977–1979) * U.F.O. and Alien Comix #1 (1977) * Vampirella #50, 53, 57-59, 63, 65-67, 82, 91, 94 (1976–1981) * Warren Presents #1, 6 (1979) Collections * Daredevil/Punisher: Child's Play includes Daredevil #183, 70 pages, February 1988, ISBN 978-0871353511 * Daredevil: Marked for Death collects Daredevil #159-161, 163-164, 96 pages, March 1991, ISBN 978-0871356345 * Daredevil by Frank Miller & Klaus Janson Omnibus collects Daredevil #158-161, 163-166, and 183, 840 pages, March 2007, ISBN 978-0785123439 | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = References External links * http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Roger_McKenzie * * "DC Profiles #34: Roger McKenzie" at the Grand Comics Database * Roger McKenzie at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * Roger McKenzie at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators }} Category:American comics writers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people